1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image display apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus and method that may simultaneously display a two-dimensional (2D) video and a stereoscopic video (hereinafter, “3D video”).
2. Description of the Related Art
With interest in 3D video currently increasing, extensive research has been conducted on 3D video.
In general, a 3D effect may be obtained due to a time difference between left and right eyes of a human. Accordingly, a 3D video may be created based on such a characteristic. For example, a viewer may interpret a particular object as a 3D video by simultaneously displaying a left eye image, seen in a left eye of the viewer, and a right eye image seen in a right eye of the viewer.
Generally, 3D video provides the viewer with a sense of realism. However, when the viewer watches a 3D video for long durations, the viewer may begin to feel dizzy.